Hunting the Shape-Shifter
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: When high-class people are getting killed by 'loved one's, sometimes you've just gotta accept the damned expensive invitation to a freaking ball to stop it. Did I mention we really hate Shape-Shifters by now ? Neo/Dean/Smith, Sam/Jess. Six-shot. Complete.
1. Invited

**Invited**

Neo shook his head slightly and looked around the ball, dance whatever it was. Influential people and programs were everywhere, talking and dancing. God, he wished Dean didn't have to pretend to be sick, in case the Shape-Shifter showed up. Which given its profile of going to fancy events and taking the form of someone's lover to kill them was incredibly likely. They were counting on it, actually, at least Sam was here somewhere.

The only reason he'd gotten invited to this thing was because he was the One.

* * *

He'd never met the Merovingian before, never even heard of the program until the invitation had arrived at the hotel. Had been a damned fancy thing, so much 'gold' scattered on it must've weighed two pounds. All though, at least the timing had been good for the hunt. They'd started on it the day after Valentine's, after Smith had joined himself and Dean. Couldn't help wondering where the blue-eyed man had disappeared to after he'd said "I love you two".

Startled as an arm wrapped around his waist and a dark voice said "You look simply... amazing, love. Where is Dean ? Since I saw young Samuel, I figured yourself and Dean could not be far behind. I was hoping to see both of you."

He blushed, answering " Thank-you, Smith.," surprised how easily the next words left his mouth "Well, love, Dean caught a cold or something. He isn't happy about staying away." and half-turned. Willed his vision into code to make sure. Sighed in relief as it was actually Smith, if it'd been the 'Shifter only the outer code would've been Smith's. Unless it was an older 'Shifter, then all bets were off.

The Ex-Agent frowned, but the blue-eyes were warm "That is unfortunate, but perhaps you would like some company ? It wouldn't do for such a pretty face to be alone."

"Shut up, I don't need to blush the whole night."

"Hmm, why ever not ? It looks so nice on you."

Shook his head again as they started to walk, he looked around for Sam or the 'Shifter. Then he asked "How'd you get invited to this thing ? Wouldn't our host want to keep you away ?."

Neo felt Smith's shrug before the Ex-Agent replied "I do not have a clear idea of why either. Perhaps he wants to keep an eye on us. After all if everything starts up again, you and I will be how do you say 'Major players'. "

He stared as Sam dressed in a silver suit with Jess, Sam's girl-friend wearing a dark-green dress, walked past them. Jess waved and smiled at them, he waved back, again checking the code. Yes, everyone was really everyone, he was really getting paranoid now. He really hated 'Shifters for making him suspect his own loved ones.


	2. Sight

**Sight**

Smith stopped himself and Neo as he saw their host, the Merovingian and his wife Persephone were approaching. Noticed that Neo was looking around for the Shape-Shifter. He coughed slightly and Neo startled as the two programs, the gray-haired man and the black-haired woman stopped in front of them.

The silver-haired Merovingian smiled and said " I am the Merovingian and this is Persephone, my wife. What's this ?. I send out two invitations and get one back. I thought you would be bringing Dean with you, Thomas. Just when did this happen, hmm ?"

Saw Neo struggling for a second to keep his face emotion-less at the implication in the programs words. He forced himself to calm and replied "That, Merovingian is none of your business. Thomas's partner became sick and I figured that he should not be alone."

"Well, aren't you lucky then, Smith ? Here I was looking forward to meeting one of the Winchester boys."

Persephone interjected "Enough, my love. Let them entertain themselves for a moment, after all they have bigger things to worry about right ?." The black-haired woman walked by Neo to say "Good luck, boys." with an odd smile.

* * *

Found himself being 'dragged' off the floor, to the refreshment area. Where he caught sight of the Hunters. Samuel and Jessica stood in a corner waiting for them. Neo asked "Hey, Sam, Jess. You guys seen anybody acting odd ?. Wait, forget that most of the rich people here are weird."

Samuel replied "You've got that right, Tom. We haven't seen anybody flirting around or getting dragged off."

Neo wandered away to come back with two drinks. Jessica questioned "Only two ?."

"Well, haven't ya heard of sharing ? It's a thing you know, unlike so many others."

Smith was surprised to find himself laughing with the humans. Actually, being able to have friends, being in love these opportunities were worth being an Exile. Nothing could make him wish to be an Agent again, not when humans he cared about could be killed as a result. The whole reason he'd accepted the invitation was to help Neo and Dean. He would be able to help Neo, Samuel and Jessica at least.

* * *

While they shared drinks, he looked around the enormous white ball-room. At all the famous and rich targets just walking around, anyone of them could be the Shape-Shifter. Blinked as he suddenly saw Dean walking through the crowd towards them. The shorter, brown-haired Hunter kissed Neo lightly and said "Hey, everybody."

Everyone responded with either "Hey, Dean." or "Hey, love." except for him. He just nodded to his other love and handed him the cup.

Dean sniffed at it "Champain or whatever ? Really ?, God I hate fancy parties."

Neo and Samuel both chorus "It's your first one and yes, really. They don't have anything else." Before they started to laugh. As a short, dark-blond woman walked past he noticed the woman looked incredibly angry. Jessica choked from laughter and coughed up champagne onto Samuel's shirt.

* * *

Seconds later a woman started an argument down the table from them.


	3. Diana

**Diana**

Diana grinned to 'her'self, oh how easy this was. She walked past a group of pretty-boys, a woman and a serious man. Looked around for her 'husband' and spotted the brown-haired, gray-eyed man stood by the far end of the drinks-table. He was flirting with a blond boy, she was furious at the man. They all deserved to die for cheating, this was why she'd started the whole operation.

She walked up to Charles and demanded "What do you think you're doing ?" The blond boy startled, the drink he'd been holding spilled on the white shirt.

Charles replied "It's nothing, Diana. I was just giving Andrew some work tips. Come on, Andrew I'll help you clean up."

"No, you don't, Charles. You're not going anywhere, you're staying with me."

The man sneered at her "The hell I am, we're leaving." and started towing Andrew away to the bathroom.

She shouted "Come back here !." before she followed them.

This was as good a time as any to kill the bastard. Waited a few minutes outside the men's bath-room door, before barging in. Just like she'd suspected Charles was kissing Andrew, un-sheathed the knife she'd hidden in the dress and lunged at Charles. Stabbed him just as the bath-room door slammed open.

Pulled the blade out and turned to see two of the pretty-boys from before. A brown-haired one and the black-haired one, they both held silver knives. Hunters ? Did that mean Teras had been killed already or Meithal ?. Either way she'd kill them, likely the Hunters had cheated once. Their deaths would be justified.

* * *

Snarled as they rushed at her and tried to avoid the blades. Reached behind her and pulled Charles in front of her, the Hunters stopped moving.

"You two try to kill me and I'll finish him off."

Black-hair looks over at brown, then asked "Why're you doing this ? Why'd you think you've gotta kill them ?."

"Cheaters the lot of them. That's why even if you kill me, it won't matter. Teras is still going to kill that stupid french snob."

Black-hair muttered "Dean, go tell the others we were wrong. I'll take this one, you find and take care of Teras."

Dean replied "See ya later, love. " and disappeared out of the bath-room.

'Diana' screamed as something slammed into the back of her head and she fell. As she got up Charles started to drag himself away that Andrew helped him up. The Hunter had sheathed the knife and pulled a gun out. Laughed as he shot her and it didn't do anything, this Hunter was stupid enough to use regular bullets.

Sneered at him "Idiot, you can't kill me with regular bullets. "

"Oh, I know. That was just a distraction."

"Yeah, right."

The door burst open again and the Security jumped on the Hunter before they tried to drag him out.

* * *

As a silver knife flashed through the air, the Shape-Shifter once known as Mortia was too slow to dodge it. She lucked out in that she felt it rip through her heart before everything went black.


	4. Eyes

**Eyes**

Dean groaned as he opened his eyes and saw a dark sky swirling above him. Shook his head and bolted up as he remembered the 'Shifter that'd knocked him out. If it'd taken his form, dear God it could kill Sam, Neo and Jess before they'd suspect it wasn't really him. Limped out of the alley over to the huge building where the ball was.

* * *

Slammed the doors open and saw that Security officers were dragging Neo towards the doors. Grimaced then with Neo's help managed to take down the Security. Neo frowned at him, the dark-eyes worried "Dean. How'd you get injured ? Actually how'd you get outside ? Did Smith and the others save the frenchie and kill Teras already ?."

It was his turn to frown "I woke up in the alley, Smith's here ?. I thought it was just you, Sam and Jess on this Hunt ?"

"Whatever, we need to save the frenchie from his 'wife'. Smith, Sam and Jess followed them to the back."

Raced after Neo through the panicking crowd and then through the kitchen doors. Pain flashed as he fell on the floor and cut himself on a fallen knife. While he hissed at the knife, the newer Hunter turned back to look at him.

He groaned "Go, go you need to stop it."

Neo nodded and kept on going. Pulled off the suit jacket to wrap it around his hand, before he got up and kicked the knife away. Followed from a distance until he reached the commotion-filled board-room. When the noise had stopped he finally opened the door. Stared as he saw Neo, Sam, Smith, Jess and ... himself standing over a tied up gray-haired man.

As he walked in, Dean stared at himself, he couldn't believe they hadn't killed the 'Shifter already. Then he saw a black-haired woman laying dead on the floor with a silver knife through her heart. It was trying to fool the others into killing him.

The other 'him' glared at and walked up to him "Look, look at the bastard. I told you guys there were more than two of the 'Shifters."

He glared right back into 'his' gray-eyes at the Shape-Shifter "You think they'll believe you over me ?. I'm me, I'm the real Dean."

'Dean' scoffed at him and replied "C'mon Sammy, Neo. You know I'm the actual Dean, trust me."

All of the Hunters turned to look at each other. They didn't know what to do now that there were two of him. He looked around the light-walled board-room, except for the body on the floor it was clean.

* * *

Soon there'd be more blood on the floor. But, whether it'd be his or the other 'Dean's depended on the rest of them.


	5. Real

**Real**

Neo stared at the two 'Dean's dark against the cream-colored walls, their codes were exactly the same. There were only a few differences between them. One was wearing a jacket and the other wasn't. One's hair was messy, the other's was neat and slicked back. Doubt filled him, what if they chose the Shape-Shifter ?. What if they killed the real Dean ?. He shuddered and looked away at Sam. It really was up to him and Sam, they'd been around Dean for years. Well, Sam even more than him since he was Dean's brother.

Decided to call the 'Dean' who'd followed him 'Cut' Dean to make it slightly easier.

* * *

The other Dean turned around to look at him "C'mon, Neo you remember Mills. It was way back in spring of two-thousand we were in Tonise or whatever it's called. Mills needed our help with a Were-wolf problem."

'Cut' Dean shoved the other out-of-the-way "He's wrong Neo, it wasn't in spring. It was summer and the town was called Cortnize, not Tonise."

Other Dean snarled and punched 'Cut', while 'Cut' grabbed and threw 'Other' into the board-room table. Blood sprinkled through the air as the 'Cut' Dean's bandage unraveled. Other Dean rolled off the edge of the table and got up with a growl "It is called Tonise, plus Neo and I couldn't fight them by ourselves. We had to get Smith to help us. "

He was going crazy now, he couldn't really remember it after all this time. Turned to look at the love he knew was real for help. Dear God, he didn't know what to do. Bit his lip before he asked, uncertain "Smith, do you remember that ? I, I-I can't we've had too many hunts since then."

Other suddenly jumped back over the table and pushed 'Cut' Dean into the wall. 'Cut' kicked Other who hit the floor with a thud. Neo clenched his fists to resist going over as a bit of blood leaked out of Other Dean's mouth.

Sam and Smith both snapped at the 'Dean's "Stop. Moving. Around."

Then Smith replied to him "It was called Tonise until two thousand and two when it was changed to Cortnize. The cleaner Dean is right about that."

He had to make a simple statement so he wouldn't go insane "Okay, so the cleaner/Other Dean's got a point. 'Cut'/Messy Dean what've you got ?."

Messy-haired 'Cut' Dean suddenly questioned "Sam ? Do you remember back when you were in grade two ? When Johnny Torez and his friends dumped those books on you ?."

Neo looked over at Sam, who looked in turn at Jess. Sam nodded "Yeah, but it was only after you taunted Johnny's older brother. So, what'd the real Dean say to him ? "

Clean/Other Dean nodded " He called you a twerp, Sammy. No one calls you a twerp unless its me."

'Cut'/Messy snorted again "No, he called Sammy a dumb-twit. If you were the real me you'd know that."

He closed his eyes against the confusion of the 'Dean's and leaned against Smith. Smith ran a hand through his hair as he heard Clean/Other Dean get to his feet.

Sam sighed "Well, now it's a tie between the 'Dean's. God, Dean you're such a jerk."

One of the Deans replied "Can't help it you're such a bitch, Sammy."

His eyes flew open and he demanded "Who said that ?." looking at the two Deans.

Smith answered his question "It was 'Cut'/Messy Dean who said that. The Clean/Other Dean seems to be the Shape-Shifter."

Clean/Other Dean blurted out " Sammy forgot the sun won't kill vamp's."

'Cut'/Messy Dean demanded "What are you talking about ?."

Jess pulled out a hand-gun and shot 'Cut'/Messy through the heart with a silver bullet.

* * *

Dean sighed, then walked up to him. Neo un-sheathed his silver knife and sank it into the man's heart.


	6. Sick

**Sick**

Sam sighed as he opened the hotel room door, to see the real Dean asleep in the bed. He turned to Neo and asked "How'd you know they were both 'Shifters ?. I didn't notice anything off about that Other Dean."

Neo slipped past him into the room to whisper "It was in the bath-room. That other 'Shifter smiled when she saw 'Dean' and when I looked in the mirror as he left. For a second the 'Shifters control slipped and I saw it was only the shell of Dean's code. Plus, for the Messy 'Dean' I had two knifes, I dropped one on the floor and encouraged him to fall. He didn't notice but the silver burned the skin on his hands when he touched it. So, I figured out that the real Dean was still in the hotel and this 'Shifter thought he'd taken Dean's form. Well, he'd actually taken the form of the one who'd taken Dean's."

He watched as Dean cracked an eye open and asked "What's everybody doing here ?." before he nearly coughed up a lung. His older brother had a cold for the last two days.

The tired answer from himself and everyone else "It's a long story, Dean and we're sick of 'Shifters. " Neo and Smith walked over to sit on the bed beside Dean as Dean pushed himself up. Then he and Jess sat down on the other.

* * *

Two hours later...

Neo finished with "Frenchie helped us avoid the police since we'd saved his life and found the real Persephone in a closet."

Sam laughed as Dean questioned "So, Neo pretended I was sick, when he really needed everyone to think I actually wasn't. But, I am... plus, everybody was in on it... except for me ? You guys are way too complicated."

Neo leaned against Dean and Smith put an arm around both of them. Smith asked Dean "Well, if we were too simple would you still love us ?."

"Of course, I would. I really love you guys."

A simultaenous response "We love you too, Dean."

* * *

Laughed as Jess sighed and pulled him down to whisper "I love you, Sam."

He replied, while he pulled her into his side "I love you too, Jess."

Physical exhaustion hit Sam seconds later and he fell asleep.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
